


Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro wants a blow job, so homework can wait.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20





	Homework

Bro sat on the futon drinking a beer while Dave sat on the floor doing his homework. It was to hot for clothes so Bro was only in his boxers. "Come'er" He called to Dave. Empty beer cans littered the floor around him.  
Dave looked up at him nervously, before getting off the floor and walking over to Bro. Bro lifted his hand to pull Dave closer, causing Dave to flinch. Bro yanked him in front of him, "Kneel."  
Dave kneeled in front of him, realizing what Bro was asking for, and was hopeful that if he did it well, he'd earn praise. He liked when Bro was affectionate, instead of his usual angry self.  
Bro took his free hand to pull his cock out, "Make Daddy feel good, eh?"  
Dave nodded and moved to wrap his fingers around Bro's cock, "Yes Daddy," before taking the head into his mouth and starting to suck, stroking him with his hand like he'd learned Bro liked from the previous times he'd done this.  
Bro hummed a grateful tone, and moved his hand to Daves hair, petting through it gently.  
This urged Dave on and he took him more into his mouth, starting to bob his head along what he could fit comfortably, and risking gagging a few times by pushing him deeper. His homework would be finished later, he hoped. Because if it wasn't Bro would blame him.  
Bro moaned as Dave got eager, taking more of him as his throat got used to it.  
His hand kept working what he couldnt fit, working a fast pace over his bro, his daddy.  
"Mm yeah, jus like that, yer doin good, Im gettin there" Bro praised. "I wanna cum on yer face, see you look at me with those bright eyes o' yers." He grunted. Dave took off his shades with his free hand so they wouldnt get messed, and looked up at Bro as he bobbed his mouth over him. He felt bros cock twitch, a sure fire sign he was close and pulled off with a wet pop, his hand still working him until he came tugging Daves hair and grunting out, "Davey~!"  
Cum splattered over Daves face, his mouth open and tongue out to catch any that he could, closing one eye to prevent cum from getting in it and looking up at Bro.  
"So good-" he panted down to Dave letting go of his hair.  
Dave smiled, "Thank you daddy."  
"Finish yer homework with yer new make up. Don't want it washed off til you shower tonight."  
Dave nodded blushing, and got up to return to his spot on the floor. As he stood Bro smacked his ass, and then turned on the tv.


End file.
